


十誡

by MrSkull



Category: SMAP
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>第二最好不相知，如此便可不相思。</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

『中居君，』下了笑笑之後，慎吾喊住了前面趕著離開的人，『今晚....』  
『抱歉，約了老家的幾個朋友聚會快遲到啦，有什麼再説吧。』愉快地擺擺手，然後頭也不回地跟著經理人走掉。  
慎吾看著走遠的身影，不自覺長長歎了口氣。  
『走吧，咦中居君呢？』收拾完追上的剛，訝異地問。

『又缺他一個。』簡短交待過後，吾郎無奈地嘆道。  
『也不是什麼大事。』木村一邊翻著菜單，一邊毫不在意般努了努嘴。  
他早就説過中居是不會來的，虧得剛和慎吾還抱著冀望多次提醒対方空出時間。

簡直就是徒勞。

『每次都是這樣，再怎麼説我們都是先約吧，老家的朋友什麼的。』發洩般咬著吸管，慎吾將充滿怨念的眼神投向吾郎，『肯定是你惹到中居君了！』  
『欸~~怎麼會是我。』  
『錄製的時候幾次三番湊過去了吧，那傢伙有潔癖你也不是不知道的。』  
『吾郎桑那只是在開玩笑，中居君応該不會生氣的呀。』  
『剛你閉嘴，這次一定要吾郎醬去道歉才行！』  
『太誇張了吧，』吾郎垂死掙扎看向木村，『木村君也覚得是我的錯嗎？』  
『送他一條鮮美的魚，可能會原諒你也不一定。』  
『連木村君都....好過分>


	2. Chapter 2

那天錄影的時候中居又遲到了。  
雖然在這個団體裡某些人遲到已經是司空見慣的現象，但是今天卻讓人有點惶恐。

畢竟是前輩來做嘉賓的情況，作為後輩的人必須禮儀周到。  
尤其是擔任主持角色的中居，更応該率先跟嘉賓做好事前交流。

『中居君不會忘了今天有錄影吧？』剛已經有點坐不住了。  
『就算不記得，上久保也會提醒。』吾郎否定「不記得」推測。  
『或者遇上什麼事故導致塞車？』東京的路況從來就不是那麼好，塞車的幾率比不記得要大多了。  
『那上久保也會打電話來報備吧。』慎吾反駁。  
『那麼，』木村突然站起來，『我先離開一下。』  
『木村君要去哪裡？』吾郎一副要跟上的樣子。  
『抽煙。』

拿著煙盒在上手緩緩篩動，走到前輩的休息室門前停了下來。  
將煙盒塞回口袋，伸手叩了叩門。  
裏面響起了應聲，木村推開了門。

『哦～木村啊，好久不見了。』  
『久疏問候了，前輩。』  
『我還以為會是中居來打招呼呢。』  
『可是我比較想前輩呀，就過來了。』  
『哈哈你這傢伙，最近都怎麼樣呀。』  
……

『抱歉，車在隧道拋錨了！』上久保匆匆將中居送到錄影室，一臉歉意。  
『那也要通知一聲嘛～。』慎吾扒在剛身上，滿口抱怨。  
『很抱歉！手機的信號也不行。』上久保重重低下頭。  
『好了好了，』中居拍拍上久保肩膀，『時間也差不多了，你們快點準備吧，我去跟前輩打個招呼。』

快歩趕去，卻被迎面而來的人叫住。  
『我已經去過了。』  
『啊？』  
『前輩那裡。你也太遲了吧。』  
『中途車壞了。』  
『你這傢伙又把手機放家裡沒帶吧。』  
『真是対不起啊，不記得帶手機。哼。』  
『好了快去準備吧，大家都在等你。』木村揮揮手，向自己的休息室走去。  
『木村！』  
『嗯？』  
『…………沒事。』中居笑笑，也向休息室小跑過去。

『切，真是一點都不可愛。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二最好不相知，如此便可不相思。


	3. Chapter 3

鶴平桑前幾天問了個很奇怪的問題。  
他説你們都已經持續穩定發展了那麼多年，就沒有誰特別想出去闖一下嗎。  
針對這個問題其實有很多種答案可以告知，當然他也能判斷其中多少種純屬敷衍。

只是在這一切之前，有個更想確認的大前提。  
爲什麼非要一個人出去闖一下才可以。  
難道就像現在這樣有著自己的事情，每週也有固定的時間聚一聚就這麼不行麼。

『我們各自的工作也不少嘛。』當時是這樣回答的，也不知道鶴平桑有沒有意會。  
只要他沒有再追問下去，也就算是解決了一個問題。

説起來，好像每年都會被慣例傳一次的謠言中也有像這樣的內容。  
「今年會解散」，団員們從之前還會解釋一番，到後來漸漸不聞不問。  
假如今年開春的時候沒有聽到這樣的話，可能還會有人問「今年不傳我們解散了嗎」。  
真是一群不知好歹的小子，媒體也不會每年抓著這種沒盼頭的新聞説嘛。  
相比起來，不是討論一下KK的跨年節目更有趣嗎。  
起碼每年都會有新戲碼。

『哦～今年解散的根據是団裏面有三個人忙著拍劇。』  
『於是？另外兩個人実在看不過眼自己太閒就吵著要解散嗎。』  
『「対出色的団友感到妒忌不堪，自己已經無法在這樣的団隊待下去了！」什麼的。』  
『真熱血，編輯究竟把我們當幾歲啊。老頭子我已經直不起腰來向著朝陽奔跑啦。』  
『中居君如果要單飛的話，可是要一個人出CD的哦！』  
『吵死了，剛才是要一個人在舞臺上唱歌！』  
『欸，那吾郎桑就要一個人在舞臺上跳舞啊。』  
『然後慎吾一個人在臺上鬧嗎。』  
『木村君才是會一個人在臺上鬧的人！』  
『切，中居才是會一個人在臺上MC的人！』  
『……討厭，我就不能在臺上跳舞嗎。』  
嘟起嘴小小聲反駁，一邊若無其事地抖了抖手上的報紙。  
抬起頭環視一圈休息室，讀刊的讀刊記舞歩的繼續記舞歩，剛才的話就好像不是自己説出口似地。

『混蛋剛才是誰説我要一個人出CD來著！』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三最好不相伴，如此便可不相欠。


	4. Chapter 4

木村最新的角色是個有點滑稽的男人。  
這樣的滑稽也並不削減他的帥氣，相反還增添了一份可愛。  
在一堆嚴肅人群中演繹各種嚴肅的故事，自己卻是整個集體中最脫軌的一個角色。  
不得不説壓力大。  
不過，迎難而上就是木村的性格吧。

在這種壓力頻頻的拍劇時段內還要抽空出來錄制節目的話，疲勞是肯定會有的。  
尤其在行進中多少會露出精神不佳的表情，更讓工作上事事完美的木村不能接受。  
於是乎，仿佛進入一個惡性循環一般，嚴酷的拍攝時間的穿梭下，木村的眼袋便越來越大了。

相對而言，一段時間不接受日曬的皮膚很快地又白了回來。  
明天上午錄影後會有大半天的休息時間，不如去衝浪吧。  
站在料理臺邊的廚師如此想。

錄影後幾個人留在場內與工作人員一起，將料理都拿出來大家一起吃掉。  
『啊，這是什麼！』在一邊默默吃飯的中居，突然站起來大喊出聲。  
場內的目光都聚集在他舉到胸前的筷子上。  
『唔，大概是鰻魚吧。』  
『大概？』  
『一定是鰻魚，一定。』  
『嘖，誰把這種東西扔進去的啊。』  
『這是鰻魚肝吧，能吃的。』  
『就是有點苦，中居君試試吧。』  
『誰要吃這種東西啊！剛才誰説能吃的？』  
『吾郎醬。』  
『吾郎，把這個吃掉。』  
『欸，為什麼是我？』  
『快點！』  
『等，等等！』  
説著幾個人圍上去把吾郎擒住，拉拉扯扯間笑作一團。  
『算了，不好玩。』中居無趣地努了努嘴，將鰻魚肝扔進手邊還有幾口飯的碗裏。  
『混蛋那是我的碗！』瞄了瞄確定沒認錯，木村鬆開鉗住的吾郎跑過去抗議。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第四最好不相惜，如此便可不相憶。
> 
>  
> 
> ps. 鰻魚肝是種可以補充體力精力的玩意= v=


	5. Chapter 5

電視裏面，媒體又在忙不迭地報導最新的娛樂情報。  
対於一個嚴重遠離兒童年紀的標準電視兒童而言，娛樂頭條就比那総是不準的天氣預報來得更無趣。  
無非是哪個人又跟誰誰搭上路，誰誰又跟誰誰鬧分手的戲碼。  
只要是能吸引觀眾的手段，不論是媒體還是當事人都會熱衷於製造混亂。

像自己這樣直來直往的做法，與其説是正直。  
「那只是你的自私罷了。」  
曾經有誰這樣指責過，然而時間地點都漸漸淡忘了。  
因為並不是什麼好的事情。  
所以，越快忘掉，就越好。

反正日子還得繼續。

午後按照預定的時間到達休息室，團員有還穿著私.服打盹的，也有已經換好衣服在聊天的。  
慎吾和吾郎在討論的正巧是早上電視播的那個事情。  
『還真是沒想到，他們結婚才不到三年吧。』  
『婚宴我們都有一同出席吧，那時候還特意為他們唱了一曲。』  
『吵死了，』蜷成一坨的人閉著眼睛抱怨，『茶餘飯後的娛樂新聞就不要耿耿於懷，怎麼比上了年紀的師奶還八卦了。』  
『中居君好冷淡喲，當時在婚宴上感動得也想結婚的是哪位？』  
『誰要結婚啊，天天看著同一張臉煩死了！』  
『中居君好過分～。』

木村默默地扯了嘴角，將身體拋進大沙發裏。  
順手抄起一邊的雜誌，隨便翻開一頁蓋住自己的臉。  
原先還在吵鬧的三人見狀，互相看了一眼又開始各自打盹看電視。

嗅著不大好聞的油印味道，木村閉著眼睛出神。  
那個在社內成為不婚傳説的某位前輩，前陣子也跟與自己同姓的女演員宣佈了結婚的消息。  
雖然從事這種行業的人都有晚婚的趨勢，但大家最終還是踏上了人生必經的這段歷程。  
當然，有像自己這種不顧他人指指點點的特例。  
所以也，理所當然地，有像中居那種不顧他們勸說的特例。

跟死了心一樣地表示自己無法接受共同生活。  
他其実也沒有明説自己這輩子不會結婚了，可是與他人一起的生活卻遭到了多次否決。  
理由不勝枚舉，聽起來就像一種難以治癒的心理疾病一樣。  
到底可能只是一種單純的不信任。  
而這種近乎棄權的做法，卻讓木村十分不開心。

可是他有什麼不開心的資格？  
這樣一想，就會苦澀得忍不住笑出聲來。

慎吾驚恐地看向在雜誌底下突然哼唧一聲的木村，想著那頁究竟登了什麼愚蠢內容能讓他笑得這麼鄙夷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第五最好不相愛，如此便可不相棄。


	6. Chapter 6

『我説，』慎吾仰頭喝光杯中的啤酒，『中居君最近也太離群了吧。老闆再來一杯！』  
『據説今晚還有兩個番組的事情要處理。』吾郎無奈地撇撇嘴，表示他的努力並沒有得到相應的回報。  
『演唱會的時候也是，不是留在酒店看電視就是跟經理人出去了。難道跟上久保戀愛了？』話音未落，就被從對面伸過來的手掌扒了腦袋。慎吾一邊縮起他的大個頭躲開第二波的襲擊，一邊暗地裏撅了撅嘴。  
『來了還不是照樣喝酒吃肉一言不發，你抱怨個什麼勁。』木村收起放棄繼續攻擊的手，一把將慎吾面前烤好的肉全都撈走。  
『等！等等那是我的肉！』心裏狠狠咬手帕的末子敢怒不敢言。  
『他真的有那麼忙嗎？』剛一邊翻著烤得香氣四溢的肉，一邊詢問。  
『那邊的牛舌麻煩遞我一下。』吾郎適時向剛伸手，打斷了難以接續的話題。

詢問中居為什麼不參加聚會，是個相當沒有建樹的行為。  
這樣沒有討論意義的話題，木村是肯定不會回答的。  
而這種時候，慎吾一般都採取一種不值一提甚至沒聽見的態度。  
或許只有剛，才會一而再地用認真探討的心情來對待某人的彆扭行為。

吾郎不可抑止地歎了口氣。

『怎麼？牛舌不好吃嗎？』  
剛烤好的牛舌，一下子都落進了慎吾的盤裏。  
可能他総不肯參加團員的烤肉會，只是因為這幫人的吃相太兇狠而已吧。

『明天MS之後，再來吃一頓吧？呐。』  
『天天都是烤肉你還真是不膩啊。』  
『有什麼所謂嘛。明天一定要把中居君拖來！』  
『祝你成功。』  
『木村君開口邀請的話，成功率倍增哦。』  
『才不要。誰管這種彆扭得要死的傢伙啊。』  
『再放著他和上久保一起，他們真的要戀愛啦！』  
『嘖。』怎麼這麼多肉都塞不住慎吾這大嘴。  
『木村君～～。』  
『別煩。』  
『木村君～～～～。』  
『吾郎你．．．．湊什麼熱鬧！』  
『我只是也想這麼叫一下而已╮(￣▽￣)╭ 』  
『木村君～～～～～。』  
『吵死了！！』木村扔下筷子迅速往剛的頭扒去，那快狠準的出招讓剛抱著頭委屈了許久。

「為什麼被打的総是我～～～～～～T AT。」  
剛內心弱弱地悲鳴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第六最好不相対，如此便可不相會。


	7. Chapter 7

『辛苦了！』片場響起一片掌聲，充滿搞笑和誤差的嚴肅劇情終於落幕。  
『太過分了～』慎吾用他特有的撒嬌腔調抱怨，『爆破的時間和射擊完全對不上嘛。』  
『沒關係啦，剪輯會好好對上的。』  
卸下角色情緒之後的剛，又回覆他一貫的柔和表情，讓慎吾看得有點不適應。  
『真是，剛才那個邪笑著把我擊倒的人究竟是誰啊。』  
『嚴格來説是吾郎桑吧。』  
『再也不要演屍體了～。還是像木村君那種有點離經叛道的正義英雄角色好多了。』  
『要不像我這種的也不錯吧，實質上是黑幕的角色。』  
『我可不要用槍指著中居君然後被他狠狠踹上幾腳，果然還是木村君的角色帥翻了！』  
『不過，』吾郎拿下眼鏡，一邊努力整理他被踹亂的髮型，一邊回應慎吾，『那位離經叛道的正義英雄可是中居君的競爭對手哦。這樣也沒關係嗎？』  
……………………。  
休息室突然陷入一片沉默。

編劇你一定是個大混蛋吧。  
是誰決定木村要拖著後輩搭檔去以身犯險然都沒發現被中居跟蹤的啊。  
是誰決定中居一邊阻止新人跟木村混得太近一邊不放心地去給木村幫忙且添亂的啊。  
是誰決定這兩個作風完全相反的競爭對手到關鍵時候上演互相著緊戲碼的。  
是誰決定黑幕Boss出言要挾的時候中居説用他的命換木村的命的啊。

這不是坑爹嗎！

『誰要跟中居君做競爭對手，而且到後來還要欠他人情。』  
『我原先以為吾郎桑會殺掉中居君，然後木村君抓狂把吾郎桑幹掉的。』  
……………………。  
『Tsuyopon你還真能説。』  
『有嗎？』  
『嗯，比編劇勇敢多了。』  
賭一個茄子編劇不敢這樣寫！慎吾在內心愉悅得快笑岔氣了。

『也就這兩個人戲裏戲外都這樣。』吾郎撩著前發淡淡地説。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第七最好不相誤，如此便可不相負。


	8. Chapter 8

『嘶....痛痛痛痛！』中居捂著被狠狠拍了一下的額頭，抱怨道，『輕點啊！』  
『疼死你活該。』木村拿出口袋裏的止血貼，小心翼翼地往傷口上覆。  
『還不是你去招惹那幫高年級的人，如果拜你所賜毀了容的話看你怎麼賠我！』瞪大了雙眼惡質地看向木村，中居擺出一副我饒不了你的表情。  
『是是，我錯了。我不応該讓這麼不會打架的你來幫忙。』  
『你説什麼！？』  
『我錯了好吧。為表我的誠意，等下請你去看戲吧。』  
『那還差不多，哼。』  
『那走吧。』  
『等等。』  
『又怎麼啦。』  
『你不會又帶我去那些鬼戲怪談吧？』  
『鬼戲？』  
『gho什麼的....』  
『.....啊？』  
『就上次...』  
『啊！Ghost？！哈哈哈哈哈哈鬼戲怪談哈哈哈哈！』  
『欸？』  
『我説，』木村終於停下他那特有的瘋笑，『你不會因為太害怕所以從一開始就睡著了吧？』  
『我....我哪有害怕了！走，現在就去再看！！』説著拉起木村的手臂就往外拽。  
『看點別的吧，最近好像有部電影還不錯哦....』

........

『啊哈哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈.....』  
『......混蛋木村！』  
從電影院出來之後，木村就沒停止過笑意。  
實在是太可愛了，真是讓人忍不住欺負啊。  
『抱歉抱歉，我不知道你會害怕成這樣。』  
『真是対不起啊，要麼你就回去看唄？』  
『不了，跟你一起回去吧。』  
這部名叫「下水道美人魚」的電影還真是名不虛傳啊。  
雖然終於找到一家可以讓未成年人進場的電影院，可惜自己的心臟真的負荷不了那樣的刺激。  
隔壁的人也是，才開始不到三分鐘就開始坐立不安，假裝的強悍早就無影無蹤了。  
『你滾，看見就煩。』  
『好啦好啦，這次就先請你吃漢堡吧。』  
『我不管，你還欠我一次電影。』  
『行，下次你來選片吧。』

那之後，他們被來勢洶洶的工作所湮沒，至此沒有再一起去看過電影。

這個下次，不知道是不是得等到大家都退休的時候呢。

不過沒關係。  
只要還記得。  
只要我們都還在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第八最好不相許，如此便可不相續。


	9. Chapter 9

『下個月起，就正式離開。』  
強撐起笑容聽対方説出這句話的時候，內心其実有什麼正在崩落。  
他很想去問他為什麼要這樣做。不是説好了要一起走下去的麼。  
但或許這樣対他而言才是好的。  
能夠追求自己真正想做的事情，能夠離開這個不論做什麼都會被人指指點點的地方自由地生活。  
不想做什麼的時候就可以不做什麼的那份自由。  
他覚得這樣的機會，自己已經沒有享有的機會了。  
所以在內心，其実又因著自己的朋友能夠獲得這樣的處境而感到欣慰。  
即便如此，在利弊分析的理智以外，総有一份真切的不舍。  
單純的捨不得而已。  
然而天下無不散之筵席。

如此一來，心中便生出惶然。  
會不會在什麼時候，又有誰要給出這樣的決定。  
人的心也好，這個世界也好，総是易変的。  
不安籠罩了他，侵蝕著情緒。

這陣子的他変得十分暴躁，一點什麼就大發雷霆。  
年下的兩人已經被罵過好幾回，縮瑟著檢討自己。  
他明知道這不是対方的問題，態度就突然軟下來。  
想要裝作沒事的時候，回應的眼神卻滿是閃爍。

『中居君最近好可怕，動不動就罵人。』  
『心情一直很壞吧，自從森君走了之後....。』  
慎吾拍了拍剛的肩，讓他打起精神來。  
『Tsuyopon我們也要更努力才行。』  
『嗯，不能讓他一個人扛了所有的事情。』  
『那是，』吾郎提著換下的私.服，『就憑那小身板的話太讓人憂心了。』  
『嘖。』甩下手裏的雜誌，木村帶著輕微鄙夷的表情踱出休息室。  
『我有説錯話嗎？』剛莫名地問。

『借個火。』推開後樓梯的門，想要找的人果然在這。  
中居立刻背過身去，抬起右手在臉上蹭了好幾下。  
『我説，剛才被你兇成那樣的慎吾都沒有哭，你在這裡哭個什麼勁？』  
『要你管。』掏出火機砸到木村手裏，中居轉身就要下樓。  
『喂，』一把扯住中居，『…………。』  
『放手。』中居抬起頭，惡狠狠地盯著木村。  
那明亮的杏眼被淚水浸得輕微泛紅，眉心擰得緊緊的。  
『去給他們道歉。』吐出命令的句子，木村被盯得也開始冒火，手裏的力道不自覺加重。  
中居咬緊了牙，迎著木村一動不動。  
『嘖，』木村一甩手，丟開了対方的手臂。『你自己不正常就算了，別影響他們幾個。』  
『不滿意你就帶著他們走啊！』中居突然放出狠話，直視木村的瞳孔迅速收縮，『我絶対不攔你們。』  
『你這什麼意思？』  
『就算只剩我一個人，我也會好好守住SMAP。』  
『哼，』牽動一邊嘴角，木村突然抬歩向中居貼近，『中居正広你把自己當誰了？』  
『……。』被突然迫近的木村嚇了一跳，中居不自覺地往後挪動。  
『SMAP才不是你一個人能守得住的東西，』一把扣住中居的肩膀，木村將人鎖在自己的掌控範圍內，『你這渾蛋少把自己當回事，守不守得住是我們五個人的事情！』  
『木村……』  
『聽清楚了沒有？SMAP是我們五個人的，才不需要你一個人自以為是的把什麼都往自己肩上扛。』  
啊，這傢伙真是個愛哭鬼。木村這樣想著，褪去了方才的力道。  
抓住中居肩膀的手從要挾般的姿態変成了攙扶一樣的姿勢。  
『相信我，』木村真誠地説，『就算不敢肯定別人最終要如何，你也要相信我。』  
中居揚起視線，觸碰到木村從銳利化成溫柔的視線。  
『我會一直站在你身邊。』

『啊～～～討厭。』休息室裏的慎吾突然抱怨起來，隔壁的吾郎忍不住笑出聲來。  
『那樣的事情你是做不到的哦，慎吾。』対面的剛也贊同地點點頭。  
『討厭，偶爾我也想在中居君面前帥氣一下啦！』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第九最好不相依，如此便可不相偎。


	10. Chapter 10

『恭喜！』頒獎臺上，他氣定神閑地接過獎狀，握住了頒獎人伸出的手。  
年紀輕輕就獲得這樣的成績，再次證實了他天生過人的優越。

中居站起來懶懶地伸展雙臂，隨手抓起遙控器。  
電視機嗡地應聲一暗，被拋在趕著上學的身影後。  
螢幕中報導的「十七歲天才劍道少年 木村拓哉 再次奪冠」的畫面，轉瞬即滅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第十最好不相遇，如此便可不相聚。


	11. ．番外．

寬闊的場地，呼聲四起。  
在強光的照射下，完全看不清底下的一張張臉。  
與自己平行的位置，觀眾也只在很遙遠的地方。  
通過肉眼無法辨認的，不知是熱切還是別樣的神態。

在空曠的地方開演唱會是每位歌手都要做的事情。  
背後是樂隊和伴舞，眼前是黑壓壓的人群。  
能看清的只有在臺下走動的工作人員，還有前排做得很大的應援標語。  
最早的時候，或許因為太害怕，総能聽到耳邊嗡嗡的噪音。  
聽不清舞臺監督的指令，指尖和舌尖一同変得鈍感。  
使勁回想排練了很多次的舞蹈，生怕捅出什麼簍子。

 

暖場的歌曲唱完之後，接下來是第一輪的MC。  
拿著麥克風的手有點抖，腦裏回轉的都是事先準備好的話題。  
想要抓起其中一條説出口，才突然發現過度緊張的聲帶快要發不出聲音。

然後肩膀突然被誰的手一按，輕微的重量仿佛壓住了鼓動得快要跳出來的一顆心。  
於是慢慢能夠找回自己的知覺，讓人難以察覺地深呼吸一口氣。  
展開最迷人的笑容，讓表演走上正軌。

現在回想起來，當時的自己是多麼青澀。  
有了自己很想做的事情，但是免不了也會產生恐懼。  
站在那麼多的陌生人面前表演，総會有讓人喜歡和不喜歡的部分。  
但是自己総想努力做好，讓每個人都更加滿意。  
當然，也害怕結束後在檢討會上被人揪出來批評一頓。  
自己的努力好像就被些微的錯誤完全掩蓋，辛苦的汗水敵不過揮錯的手勢踏錯的舞步。  
是為什麼，能夠堅持到現在的呢。  
是為什麼，漸漸習慣了面對各種各樣陌生的人呢。  
儘管対方不一定帶著友好的意味來接近自己，但是総有辦法遊刃有餘地脫身。  
還有就是，在需要的時候，自己必須站出來，承擔某些事情的責任。

儘管他們從來沒叫過自己leader。  
但到關鍵時候，他們総會將最終決定權交到自己手上。  
不是因為相互推卸責任。  
因為做了這樣或那樣的決定之後，他們総會在背後。  
盡了全力，用雙手撐住自己。

即便不説。  
因為説出來多讓人害羞啊。  
「我才沒有要幫忙，只是順手而已。」什麼的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但曾相見便相知，相見何如不見時。  
> 安得與君相決絕，免教生死作相思。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一最好不相見，如此便可不相戀。


End file.
